


Before practice starts

by MechaSeraph



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorta AU-ish 'cause Endou isn't married to anyone here, Takes place some time after Kidou joined Raimon as second coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaSeraph/pseuds/MechaSeraph
Summary: It's still few hours before Raimon team will be done with all of their classes, so meanwhile Endou and Kidou have some time alone for themselves
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Before practice starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who decides to read this fic! This is the first time I post anything here, as I'm not used to writing because I'm an artist (so there's gonna be little illustration) I think it's a 2nd fic I wrote overall? I finished it in last August actually, but after re-reading and fixing some mistakes I think it ain't that bad and worth posting?  
> EnKi is one of my fave IE ships, but there's isn't much of cоntent with them, so gotta make my own food I guess

Who would thought that after intense match with Teikoku, their coach, or how his team calls him -“commander”-would decide to join Raimon, to work alongside with their one-Endou Mamoru. It seems that these two had a long-time chemistry between them. No wonder, after all they were both head and pillar of famous Inazuma Japan!

  
Soccer and other clubs’ practice always starts after all lessons are finished, so it gives lots of time for coaches and their assistants (if they had any, of course) to prepare everything they need in peace, no other teachers or students to bother them.

  
  
It’s been few working days already since Kidou joined Raimon team as second coach. Forcing himself to spend time in new, though familiar place, with new colleagues and, if you could put it that way, subordinates, well, it wasn’t something enough to put him out of his shoes but still required some time to adjust to this new working environment. After all, Raimon’s way of doing things was different from Teikoku’s, so of course students, he had to work with, were different too. Good that Kidou experienced this school before or else it would be little harder to get used to. And good that he had Haruna and Endou around to get everything done more quickly. Speaking of the last… He had to work in pair with him now. Not like it was something new to him, but the thought of it, it was... comforting for some reason? Maybe it was because he didn’t saw him for long time, since he was playing in Italian league and their reunion? Could be much, much better. He wouldn’t lie, it sure was fun to mess with Endou sometimes, but making him upset, even a bit, even as part of an act, that he absolutely needed to carry perfectly, Kidou still felt bad about it. But gotta suppress these annoying thoughts and put them in the farthest corner of his mind, or else it will only distract him from work.  
  
It was rather quiet in the club room. Kidou was there alone, looking through some papers with players info on them and thinking about best possible ways to draw out their potential in practice. Endou left some time ago to get some quick paperwork done. As usual, “Genius playmaker” were lost in his thoughts, without paying attention to time or what was around him.  
  


Suddenly he jolted. Somehow cold metallic can of tea appeared right next to his face.  
  
\- **”Hey, thinking about something complicated again?”** \- an energetic familiar voice rang right next to him.  
  
\- **”Don’t do that”** -Kidou grumbled a little, yet still took can out of his friend’s hand.- **”And yes, so don’t distract me.”** **  
** **  
** \- **”Ah, guess I should’ve went with coffee instead after all.”** \- Endou let little laugh, as he sat on a chair next to Kidou.  
  
Kidou looked at the can again, then at Endou, and back to the can. He let a sigh: **“Tea is okay too,”** -little glance at Endou again- **”Thank you.”** **  
  
**

Hearing his friend being pleasant with his choice of drink, Endou looked at what Kidou was doing.  
  
\- **”Need any help with anything? I know these guys better than you after all”** -  
  


This time Kidou didn’t gave Endou any slight glances, he was fully concentrated on papers in front of him: **“No, not at all. I’ve already got everything sorted out and we have training schedule done by now anyway. Just thinking on what I, personally, could expand here.”** -  
  


- **”Um-hum”** -Endou couldn’t help but look at how Kidou were going from one paper to another, making some notes here and there on the way,- **”So basically, you are done, right? There is around 3 hours before kids got here for practice, don’t you wan---”** -Not getting chance to finish, bandana-head got cut.  
  
\- **”Endou, I told you, don’t distract me.”** -Slight annoyance was in Kidou’s voice. He didn’t liked when someone gets in the way of his work and especially of his process of thoughts.  
Ok, don’t distract him ‘till he is done, sure thing. Endou just half-lied over a table and just started to observe Kidou’s work. It was useless to complain anyway.  
  
  
There was a complete silence between them for next 45 minutes. Or maybe for a whole hour. Who knows, since both of them were absorbed in their own things: Kidou in getting info on players in his head and thinking what he can do with them to get team to win; Endou, well, he just felt like looking at Kidou in half day-dream mode for all this time. Since there was nothing else to do for him at that time. Yes, that’s why.  
  


Kidou almost finished sorting papers out, when he felt sudden weight over his body. Endou was sitting close to him, left arm gently warped around his friend’s neck. He was close, very, very close, Playmaker could ever feel brunet’s warm breath. It caught him off guard for sure.  
  


- **”Kidou, are you done?”** -Endou finally spoke.  
  
_He is doing it on purpose, he gotta be_ \- run through Kidou’s mind as he tried to get his head away as far as possible from his friend. Slight nervous **“Yeah”** escaped his mouth. Though being unsure of what to do in this situation, and also clearly being embarrassed by it. _This guy has no respect for personal boundaries-_ Even so, he, actually, didn’t mind that. In fact, that was one of brunet’s traits Kidou loved a lot, since he himself had problems with just giving such big amount of affection out of the blue. Kidou gived Endou slight glance. _Smile. He smiles. Of course he is._ \- Endou indeed was giving his friend one of the gentlest smiles only he could give. It was really hard for Kidou to take his eyes from it now that he made a mistake of looking at him.  
  


Yes, it was mistake for sure. He didn’t even noticed how brunet swiped his goggles away.  
Blink, another one.  
  
\- **”Give it back.”** -  
  
\- **”I will. Just..”** \- Endou put goggles away out of Kidou’s reach and leaned forward. Their faces were just inch away, if not less, from each other now.- **”It’s been long time since I saw your eyes. They are very pretty, like mmm… garnets, you know”** \- He said with soft giggle.  
  


_I’m going to turn garnet whole if you don’t stop this-_ But of course he won’t. Not now. Not when they are so close.  
  
It took Kidou a moment to snap out of his embarrassment to notice that Endou placed his hands on Kidou’s waist. With little hesitation, he did the same. Endou leaned forward yet again, relaxing himself over other man’s body, still not taking his eyes off from other’s. Now that they weren’t even centimeter apart, Endou softly rubbed his head against Kidou’s.  
  
\- **”I’ve missed you, you know.”** -  
  


- **”I.. I’m sorry.”** -Kidou lowered his head, either from being embarrassed or feeling… bit of guilty? After all, he didn’t even contacted him even once after he returned from Italy, though not like he could allowed him to do it. It wasn’t in favour of current circumstances.  
  


- **”Hey,”** \- Warm hand on Kidou’s cheek helped him snap out of his thoughts.- **”I’m not mad, just.. come on, Kidou, trust me more.”** -big smile run around Endou’s face, the one that was basically his trademark the same way as his orange headband.  
  
Kidou could feel his face burning even more with each passing second, but also… he felt reassured. Endou always been good at getting him to feel lots of complicated emotions at the same time.  
  
\- **”You know,”** -Endou moved his hand to Kidou’s fluffy, long hair.- **”You remind me of a sheep.”** -  
  
  


He frowned: **“A sheep, you say?”** -and after a few seconds of silence, added with little smirk- **”And you are just an over-affective puppy.”** -  
  


- **”Hey, can’t help it, I just like being close to you!”** -  
  


Kidou blushed at these words: **“Of course you are, I’m not doubting it.”** -  
  


- **”Kidou.”** -  
  
\- **“Yes? What is i---”** -before being able to finish, Endou caught him in a kiss. Short, gentle, but unexpected for Kidou.  
  
He caught him off guard again, _how does he do that?_ Their lips parted, but only that, faces still close to each other. Kidou didn’t even had a moment to react when Endou leaned again for another one, leaving other man without any choice, except as to answer it.  
  


This one was much longer and passionate than the first one.  
  


- **”Endou,”** \- It sure been some time since Kidou kissed anyone, so he had some troubles getting his breath back at normal. The way how fast his heart was beating didn’t helped either.  
  
Brunet didn’t let him finish again and leaned for 3rd time, only to get his lips blocked with Playmaker’s hand.  
  
\- **”Endou,”** -he frowned, while still blushing- **“Work isn’t the right place for this.”** -  
  


- **”But…”** -  
  
\- **”No “but”s!”** \- He looked serious, but seeing that Endou gave him sad expression, he had no other choice as to draw a sigh and add- **”If you… If it’s okay with you, we can spent some time together on weekends. Um,”** -he was not sure what else to add, but he noticed that Endou’s reacting brighted- **”Um, and maybe, if it’s okay with you, we could walk home together today?”** -It’s not like Kidou was bad at being romantic, it was just… Endou. It wasn’t hard to get him impressed or happy, but it made Kidou even more afraid to mess up. Plus, until now, they weren’t talking much about anything unrelated to work.  
  
\- **“That would be great! We could go to RaiRaiken after work!”** -  
  
_Ah, he looks happy, that’s nice._ Kidou only nodded. The thoughts of finally getting some moment together, just two of them, sure made him happy.  
  
\- **”You are smiling!”** -  
  
\- **“Huh?”** -  
  
\- **”I’m saying, you have a very big smile on your face right now, Kidou!”** -  
  
\- **”Dummy.”** -  
  
\- **”Hey, what did I do?”** -  
  


- **”Give me back my goggles before anyone happens to get here.”** \- Kidou chuckled, it sure was fun to mess around with his bandana-head a bit. He couldn’t wait for work day to end, so he could finally get some time together with his fave soccer freak. 


End file.
